


The only good Mongol is a backstabbing one

by Spence070



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Might add more chapters later, Mongol spy, Mongolian armor set, Three part story, from act 2 to the start of act three, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spence070/pseuds/Spence070
Summary: After clearing out another Mongol camp Jin finds a Mongolian amongst the Japanese farmer prisoners. As the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“ENE BOI SUNS! AUGH!” The Mongolian soldier cries out at Jin’s blade plunged into his back ending his suffering. Jin brings his blade to his arm and cleans the blood with his sleeve. “Thank you lord Sakai, we are forever grateful to you.” A farmer says almost in tears of joy seeing their lord save them. After sheathing his blade Jin turned to them, “no, thank you for refusing to feed these mongol dogs.” The farmer bowed to Jin, revealing a man in a wooden stock with his mouth gaged by a cloth and his skin red and pealing from being in the sun all day. “Who is that?” Jin asked unsure if the man was still alive.

The farmer turned back and looked at the man, “oh, we don’t actually know. The mongols brought him in a few days ago and refused to let him utter a single word.” Jin made his way over to the man. His braided hair, muscles, and ragged clothes showed he was Mongolian as well. But why would the Mongolians torture their own in the middle of this war? Jin stepped up to the man and tapped him on the head. The man remained still but his chest still moved proving he still lived. Jin asked the farmers for a bucket of water which he dumped on the mongol’s head. Finally he stirred awake and slowly looked up at Jin. Jin removed the cloth from his mouth and was shocked to hear him say, “Lord Sakai...it’s so good to finally meet you.” In a raspy and strained voice, like he had said nothing but screams of agony.

“How do you know who I am? How are you speaking Japanese so fluently?” The man smiled at him, “If you free me I will happily tell you.” Jin thought about this for a moment, the man was an enemy. But he was in no condition to surprise attack Jin. Jin sighed and picked the locks on the stock and freed the man. He slowly stood up on shaky malnourished legs, “finally, I thought they would keep me in their till all of my skin pealed away. Now let’s get inside so I may speak to you.” Both warriors entered one of the still standing houses and sat across from each other.

“Alright now answer my questions” Jin commanded, his patience growing thin. “Yes yes of course. My name is Arban, I...was, a Mongolian soldier like the rest.” He paused to chuckle, “but it turns out people don’t like it when you free their prisoners and sabotage raiding parties.” Jin cocked an eyebrow, “a Mongolian helping the people his fellow soldiers are slaughtering?” Arban shook his head, “Khotan has tricked you into believing all mongols are blood thirsty dogs waiting for their next pig to slaughter. He chose his most ruthless men to handle frontal assaults and imprisoning people. But some of us joined not because we want to, but because we must. Because refusing a Khan will lead to death.”

Jin crosses his arms, “yet you still defied him by helping my people.” Arban shrugged, “I asked myself if my life was any more important then the lives of these farmers. When I couldn’t find a good answer I decided that if someone must die, I’d rather it be one of me rather than dozens of innocent farmers.” It was quite the kind gesture considering he could have gotten money and wealth for slaughtering those people. Jin sat in thought for a moment, “can you continue to help us?” Arban looked up from his pealing skin and sighed, “I wish I could, but once they find out that this place was recaptured and my body wasn’t found they’ll have drawings of my face across the whole island.”

“Can’t you just disguise yourself with a mask?” Jin asked. Arban shook his head, “even if I wore a mask I would still have to show my face to enter the camp. The only people who don’t have to show their faces are high ranking generals and enforcers. Men who check forts and camps to keep the soldiers in line.” He explained, his voice still straining. “Well then let’s disguise you as an enforcer. Do you know where I can find one?”

Arban scratched his chin in thought, “They don’t tell us when they’re coming so we can’t prepare for them. But I remember an old friend of mine talked about seeing one on the east side of Toyotama. They usually check the small camps last so look for those and you might find him. But don’t kill him in front of the others. If they see he died and I suddenly turn up they’ll know something is wrong.” Jin nodded and stood up, “alright I’ll find you this armor, stay here and try to get better. If anyone refuses to feed or house you because you’re Mongolian. Tell them you’re working for me now. I could really use a spy.” Arban nodded, “thank you Sakai”


	2. Enforcers work

“I hear you have been tinkering with Mongolian armor.” Jin says laying a set of bloody, hole riddled armor in front of the blacksmith. The blacksmith looked up at Jin, “indeed lord Sakai, I have been looking at it to find weaknesses to help your uncle in the upcoming siege.” Jin crosses his arms, “well can you help fix this armor?” The blacksmith began inspecting it, “hm...give me an hour or two and I should have it ready for you. But why do you need this?”

“Why indeed lord Sakai?”

Jin spun around to see his uncle. “Lord Shimura, I am using this armor to help free innocent people captured by the mongols.” Shimura walked up to Jin with a scowl, “I can tell from hear that the armor will not fit you. So why are you using it? Tell me!” Jin sighed in defeat, “I met a mongol who is willing to help us.” Shimura kept his mouth shut, afraid of what he’d shout if he opened it now. “First you hide in the shadows like a coward, then you use the enemy’s weapons. Now you’re recruiting them to our side!? At this rate you will sacrifice this whole island for these people! Leaving them alive but without a shred of honor!” Jin struggled to keep eye contact with his uncle, but he knew he couldn’t back down now. “This man is willing to sacrifice his life for the lives of innocent people who hate him. I will not have anyone disrespect someone that brave and kind.”

Shimura stepped back shacking his head, “when we capture the castle. I expect you to fight with honor, you will be my son and continue our legacy. Do not make it a legacy of lies and dishonor.” He turned and left before he said something he would regret. Jin shook his head, he wanted to make his uncle proud. But the mongols were pushing them to the edge.

-5 hours later-

Jin watched as the winds blew forward, leading him back to Arban. “Are you sure this man can be trusted?” Jin looked over at Yuna who was riding her horse next to his. “If he worked for the Khan he wouldn’t have been shackled and tortured.” Yuna decided to take his word, but she would still keep her eyes on this Arban. Taka moved his horse up to their’s, “you think he’ll be willing to answer my questions?” Taka had decided to tag along, wanting to learn about the mongols straight from a real Mongolian. “I’m sure he will, especially after I give him some of my delicious sake.” Kenji said from behind all of them, a cart of sake and food behind him. “Enough, we're here.” Jin said looking at the slowly reconstructing village.

All four of them looked around for the mongol as they entered the village but his booming voice was heard before he was seen. “Ah Sakai! You finally returned!” Arban said stepping out of one of the houses. Now that he had time to recover from the torture he looked like his old self. His hair was black with 2 small braids in the front and one large braid in the back. His face was flat but slender and was covered by a short beard going along his jawline. Doing the manual labor a soldier does he was well built, slightly taller than Jin but close to a hundred pounds heavier. Jin looked at him and climbed off his horse, “good to see you’re doing better than when we last met Arban.” Arban slapped his stomach, “of course! After saying I was working with you these farmers fed me like I was the Khan himself.”

Jin wasn’t used to speaking to someone this loud and joyous but it wasn’t unpleasant. “Glad to hear it, because I need your help freeing some prisoners.” Arban nodded, “of course, if you have the armor I’ll be more than happy to help.” Jin handed home the enforcers armor, which Arban looked at in disbelief. “I never thought I’d get my hands on armor of this quality. Alright! So where are we heading?” Yuna stepped up, “to a fortress along the coast, they’re forcing people to either become a slave or be drowned.” Arban thought for a moment, “yes I believe I remember that one. The prisoners are heavily guarded, but with my enforcer power that won’t matter.”

“Good, we'll go at night so me and Yuna can sneak in easier.” Jin said looking at the setting sun. Kenji walked out from behind his cart with a jar of sake, “and while we wait, let’s enjoy some refreshments” Arban walked up to Kenji, towering over him. “We are about to go into enemy territory and you want us drunk!?” He shouted. “W-well I-“ Kenji stammered before Arban grabbed his arms and smiled, “finally someone gets it!” He said grabbing the jar, “why face death with sober fear when you can face it with drunken courage eh?” They had a good laugh at that as they sat around a fire to wait. “So Sakai, why don’t you introduce me to these people.” Arban said gesturing to the others.

Jin nodded and looked at Yuna, “this is Yuna, she’s the thief that saved my life at Komoda.” Yuna did a small bow to Arban but didn’t feel the need to talk to the mongol. “Next to her is Taka, her brother and great blacksmith.” Taka stood up to bow, “a pleasure to meet you Arban” Arban smiled at him, “the pleasure is all mine meeting someone so polite.” Taka sat back down and Jin continued. “And finally that’s Kenji” Kenji ran up and placed another jar of sake at Arban’s feet, “your new favorite sake seller.” Arban laughed, “I hope you have enough to keep up with me. Because in times like these you can’t get drunk enough.” He gulped down sake as Taka cleared his throat to gain his attention.

Arban put down the jar and wiped his mouth, “do you need something blacksmith?” Taka nervously fidgeted with his hands, “I wanted to ask you about what it’s like being Mongolian. What it’s like under the Khan’s rule.” Arban thought about it and answered, “it’s nice, if you’re willing to obey the Khans every command without question. Plenty of food, riches, and blood on your hands.” Arban sighed and took another swig, “the Khans will show you great mercy if you surrender. They say a woman could walk through the land wearing nothing but the gold she carries in her hand and fear nothing. But the second someone goes against the Khan, his men are free to do whatever they want to the people who defied them. I tried to avoid it, but the screams of the women captured is hard to ignore.” He took another big gulp of sake, “they say that the heavens want us to control the whole world. But if that’s true then the heavens don’t want men, they want attack dogs they can unleash on anyone they don’t like. Makes me sick”

Taka listened to every word he said with burning interest, “so you defied your own people and even your gods just to help us?” Arban shrugged, “if our heaven is filled with the monsters I’ve fought along side with then I don’t care to go there.” Jin listened as well and asked, “were you there at Komoda?” Arban shook his head, “I was in one of the boats in the shore. But I could still hear the screams of the samurai all too well.” Yuna finally felt it was time to ask her own question, “you say with this armor you can go into this fortress no problem. Do you think you can assassinate the Khan?” Arban chuckled, “I wish I could, but I’d be cut down before I could get a weapon within ten feet of the Khan, and any poison will be found by his taste testers.” Yuna clenched her fist, she was growing tired of Khotan’s cleverness.

-2 hours later-

Arban adjusted his armor as he, Jin, and Yuna rode to the fortress. Jin turned back to him, “alright, you go inside and get the guards away from the prisoners. We'll free them and escape.” Arban nodded as the fortress came into view, “I’ll whistle to signal you” Arban said as he rode to the front gate

-switch to Mongolian-

“Open up! It is time to be judged!” Arban shouted and watched the doors open for him. Soldiers came out to greet him, “sir where is your escort?” One asked. Arban climbed down from his horse, “what so you can spot me before I come here and prepare for my arrival?” He stepped up to the soldier and got in his face, “you will be judged for every little gap in your defense and every arrow out of place! So I hope you kept this place in good condition” he said with a fake anger as the soldier stepped back in fear.

He walked past the soldier and made his way to the prisoners. He found the cages holding people weeping at their lost friends and family. He looked at the guards, “clear out! I want to inspect these cages without interruption!” The guards backed away cautiously and left not wanting to make him angrier. Once they left Arban whistled and watched as Jin and Yuna crawled out from under a shed, “very impressive Arban, I haven’t seen someone strike fear in these mongols without raising a finger.” Jin said as he began unlocking cages. Arban stretched his arms confidently, “I know I know I’m a great actor. No need to keep praising me, unless you want to” Yuna turned to him, “I don’t” Arban dropped his arms, “the blacksmith would if he were here.” He suddenly felt a blade to his throat, “you will call him by his name Taka!” Yuna shouted under her breath. Arban looked to Jin for help, Jin snapped his fingers, “that’s enough, let’s get these people out of here.” He said as he began to lead people out.

“Wait Jin” Arban said grabbing his shoulder, “there is a general here, a powerful general. One I can lure into a trap for you.” Jin looked at Arban then to Yuna, “get them out of here, me and Arban will handle the general.” Yuna nodded as she lead the people to safety. “Go hide, I’ll whistle to signal you to kill him.” Jin nodded and snuck off to a patch of tall grass. Arban ran back to the guards “you fools! You’re pathetic locks broke and the prisoners escaped to the west!” Arban shouted pointing in a different direction than Yuna went. “Go find them now before you fill up those cages in their place!” The guards quickly ran to find them in fear of Arban’s punishment. Arban walked up to the gold plated general, “I want to talk to you in private about the pitiful state of this fortress.” The general groaned and followed Arban to a secluded spot.

Once they reached the spot the general pulled out his saber, “tell me who you are, now!” Arban turned to him and his his shock, “what are you talking about? Who I am doesn’t matter. What matter’s is that the Khan will hear about this and you will be punished!” The general didn’t let up, “My men saw an informer get killed by the ghost and now you’re here. I know you are a fake! I will cut you down and bring your head to the Khan!” Arban shook his head and whistled. The general looked at him in confusion before feeling a knife plunge into his throat. His body fell to the ground clutching his neck.

Arban put his hand on his forehead, “woo that scared me, we have to be more careful.” Jin nodded cleaning his blade, “apologies for my mess up. So what will you do now?” Arban grabbed the general’s saber, “I’m an enforcer now so I’ll continue working for the Khan. If you ever need me come find me and I will help you as much as I can. Now cut me.” Jin stepped back in surprise, “cut you?” Arban nodded, “we need to make it look like you tried to kill me as well. Don’t worry, I can take it.” Jin couldn’t argue with him on that so he pulled out his katana and slashed him across the chest. Arban grunted in pain and fell to one knee, “good, now go. They’ll be searching for you.” Jin ran as Arban pulled out a horn and blew, calling for reinforcements. The soldier’s ran up to see him wounded and their general dead. Arban looked at them, “it’s the ghost! He ran off after killing the general. Go find him! NOW!”


	3. Poisoned land

Jin looked at the fortress before him, he felt as if there was a force pushing him forward. That slap from his uncle didn’t hurt, but it left him no choice but to go forward. Voices in his head told him this poison was cruel, but Taka’s voice drowns them out. He grabbed his iron hook, “this ends now.”

He snuck into the camp and found a tower to scout the fortress better. He looked out to the men relaxing and feasting, “I can poison their milk.” He stood their planning his approach when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He drew his Tanto and turned to kill whoever was behind him. His hand was caught as his attacker shouted, “Jin! Jin! It’s me, Arban!” Jin pulled his arm back seeing the terrified face of Arban. “You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.” He said angrily, Arban held his chest trying to calm his heart, “yes I can see why.” Jin shook his head and sheathed his Tanto, “how did you find me here?”

Arban calmed himself and chuckled, “who do you think created that path for you to enter the fortress?” Jin was shocked, “you knew I would sneak into the camp?” Arban turned and looked to the front gate, “after watching those men get killed on the bridge. I knew you’d sneak in to do the job yourself.” Jin sighed and looked back to the men feasting, “you need to leave. Now.” Arban turned back to Jin in confusion, “leave? But I can help you with whatever plan you have.” Jin began to regret his plan but he was too deep now to back out. “I’m going to poison the drinks here and kill anyone who drinks it.”

Arban stepped back in shock, “poison? Sakai that is just cruel.” Jin couldn’t bare to face Arban, “we need to win this war. I must do this to save my people.” Arban became angry and stepped up to Jin, “no. They may be dishonorable and kill innocents. But these are MY people and I will not stand and watch them choke on their own blood.” Jin finally turned to Arban, “they killed Taka.” He struggled to say it but he knew he had to. Arban stepped back again, “Taka...damn it” he looked down, “I heard about you two being captured. That a blacksmith was killed because the ghost wouldn’t back down...but I didn’t want to believe it...” Arban sighed, “fine, use your poison. But be careful this does not come back to haunt you.” Arban turned to leave but stopped, “and one more thing. Your enemy...Ryuzo, is here.” Jin nodded, “thank you Arban, and sorry. But I must do this.” Arban walked away saying, “so you keep insisting.”

Jin watched him leave and felt his heart sink further. He was losing so much, but he’d lose everything if he didn’t act. “Hopefully someday you will forgive me Arban, forgive what this war has done to us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more with Arban in the future or just say nothing if you don’t care

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be a Jin and Arban quest. Minor legend increase, minor stealth charm, +10 Iron


End file.
